Cassandra Cain (Earth-9991)
Daughter of Deathstroke and Lady Shiva, Cassandra Cain was taken upon by Batman and Wolverine in order to destroy her former imposed life and develop her masterful abilities for the good of others as a member of the Bat-Family and thus a Batgirl, replacing Barbara Stacy as a new protector of New York City. Suffering from dyslexia and being of few words, Cain prefers to communicate through body language. Biography Early Life Cassandra Cain was conceived as the daughter of Slade Cain, the former Weapon X participant and the Hand of Shadows member Sandra Wu-San. Since birth, she was trained to perfection in both body and mind with the intention of crafting the ultimate assassin, one that could also serve as Ra's al Ghul's bodyguard. Following diverse failed attempts to train children from birth in martial arts and make them produce it as their native language, Slade, then a member of the Hand, discovered the right genes were needed to create this individual, finding the perfect mother in Sandra on Detroit, who practiced martial arts virtually at all moment. To "aid" Sandra in order she could reach her complete potential, Slade murdered her sister Carolyn, luring Sandra into a hideout of the Hand where he defeated her in combat. He spared her from death with the condition she would bear his child, and leave her for him to raise. Awed from the potential heights her abilities could make her reach, and since Carolyn was gone, Sandra decided to accept Slade's offer so she could become the unstoppable Lady Shiva. Shiva, however, hoped her child would grow and end her reign of terror. Childhood As a child Cassandra wasn't taught how to speak, instead Slade focused on developing her fighting abilities. As a result of several rigorous training and the lack of speech, parts of Cassandra's brain which would be normall used for speech were instead trained in a way she could read other people's movements and body language, predicting, with accuracy, their next moves. This caused her brain to develop learning functions different from other humans, a form of dyslexia that halted her abilities to write and read. Personality Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through continuous intense training Cassandra represents the greatest fighting weapon ever conceived. She possesses peak level strength, stamina, speed and agility comparable to the finest human athlete. *'Martial Arts': Due to her life long training Cassandra has a master level knowledge of all fighting arts known and unknown and continues to learn with every new opponent she faces. She was trained by her father Deathstroke, along with several other members of the Hand of Shadows, including Bronze Tiger, Elektra and Ubu. Upon taking the mantle of Batgirl, she was trained further by Batman, Oracle, Songbird, and Lady Shiva. She has also invented her own styles and techniques. **'The Falling Leaf Technique': The technique is a nerve pinch invented by Chinese monks in the 16th Century. Cassandra and her father are the only people who know how to use it. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Cassandra is schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. *'Body Reading Ability': Cassandra has the advanced ability to read body language enabling her to read what people are thinking and tell what they are going to do next before they do it. She has been shown able to read opponents far faster than herself, along with non humans and even alien lifeforms once she is given a chance to learn their body language. This enables her to identify disguised and transformed people as well. *'Investigation': She was also very briefly trained in detective methods by Nightwing during their time in the Bronx. Stealth: Due to her excessive training she is also a master of stealth. Weaknesses *'Dyslexia': Cassandra has extreme dyslexia, making it very difficult for her to read. *'Over-Reliance on Body Reading Ability': While a definite strength in combat, Cassandra's ability to read body language can work against her when she can't properly discern an the intent of the opponents actions based on body language. Generally this can be happen when an opponent is very good ad disguising their intent like Taskmaster, who can keep Cassandra distracted with subtle body language that could hint at many possible actions (Cassandra stated that when Taskmaster moves, his body "sings like a chorus. Too fast with too many voices to pick up accurately".) Trivia *Source for abilities section: and Abilities Category:Earth-9991 Category:Characters of Earth-9991 Category:Females of Earth-9991 Category:Heroes of Earth-9991 Category:Humans of Earth-9991 Category:Americans of Earth-9991 Category:Chinese of Earth-9991 Category:Bat-Family Members (Earth-9991) Category:Hand of Shadows Members (Earth-9991) Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Secret Identity Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-9991) Category:50-State Initiative Members (Earth-9991) Category:Chinese Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Murderers